Alley
by Youwerelovelydarling
Summary: "What the fuck was she thinking talking to a stranger?" Will and Mac. Post Election Night, Part one.
1. Chapter 1

As she left the ACN building for the last time it felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and another had been placed right in the same spot. She sighed to herself as she walked through the lobby, out to the curb to get a cab. _Why do I always have to fuck everything up? _First Will's personal life, now his public reputation as well. She knew now, for sure, that there was no chance left for her and Will, and that hurt even more than the fact that she had cleared a false story for air.

Mac attempted to hail a cab below as Will watched from above. He couldn't believe she had managed to get him to fire her, he had resolved himself to not giving in to her. But then she had looked so tired and worn out and he couldn't help it. He hated to see Mac in pain, and he hated to think that he had help caused her so much of it.

He picked up his phone and began to dial the first number in his recent calls—Mac. He told himself he was calling to offer her a ride home, but he knew he was calling to apologize and tell her to come back. He watched as she stopped and reached into her purse, picked out the phone, looked at the screen and threw it back into the bag. _Fuck. Why do you have to be so stubborn Mac? _He thought to himself as he watched her stomp down the block. _Better to let her cool off and call later or tomorrow._ He decided as he grabbed his coat to leave, he shut down his computers and TVs and left the room to find Lonny in the garage below.

_I don't have to answer his calls anymore. _She thought as she walked home since she couldn't hail a cab. _He can call all he wants, I was fired and I owe him nothing._ But she knew that was bullshit, and the thing was, she wanted to answer his calls. She wanted to hear his voice, and even better, have him come over and hold her while she cried and let out all her pent up stress. She was so tired and stressed that all she wanted to do was drink an entire bottle of wine and go to bed. She was hoping she could sleep for the next month, but she resolved herself to the idea that it wasn't physically possible.

*ring ring*

She glanced at her phone screen again and saw it was him. _Ugh._ She picked up and placed it to her ear.

"What, Will?" she questioned in a monotone voice.

"I was worried, I saw that you couldn't hail a cab and called you to offer a ride home. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I didn't want too. I don't think I can handle anything else piled on top of me right now."

"Ok. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"No you're not. I'm walking home and going to bed. See you….I don't know when, Will. Goodnight."

"Mac, you'll see me in about ten minutes. Where the hell are you?"

She looked around and realized she had wander down a random side street she didn't know. You'd think after living here for so long she'd be able to walk home or at least recognize where she's at but apparently not. She was more tired than she thought.

"I don't know….. Some alley. I'm not really sure." She said, slightly frightened into the phone.

"Stay where you are Lonny's running a GPS track on your phone. We'll be there in a few minutes." He responded, no doubt catching her frightened tone.

She looked around again hoping to recognize something so he wouldn't have to come all the way out to take her home. She felt like an idiot getting lost and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together in front of him when he was being this nice. She spotted a figure down the alley and started to walk towards it, hoping to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know what street this alley connects to?" she asked the stranger.

"Mackenzie McHale?" the figure asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, do I know you?" she responded, taken aback by the fact that he knew her name.

"No, but I know your boyfriend." He began to stride toward her with long steps. She turned to run and tripped in her heels. _Why the hell do I wear heels? _She thought as she began to get up and run. He quickly caught up to her and the last thing she remembered is screaming out to Will through the phone.

And then waking up gaging in her own blood.

Then nothing.

"Fuck! Lonny hurry the fuck up!" Will screamed as he began to dial 911. They had finally gotten a lock-in on Mac's phone and were already on their way when they heard the conversation between her and the stranger. "Why the hell would she go talk to some random mother fucking fucker?" Will screamed, panicking thinking of everything that could have happened to Mac.

"I don't know, Will. But calm down we're on our way and so are the police and ambulance—" Lonny said as Will cut him off talking to the 911 operator. He told the operator where Mac was and what had happened and then hung up.

"That's bullshit. What the fuck was she thinking?"

"She probably wasn't. She sleep deprived and emotionally and physically exhausted due to the circumstances. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't been eating either, being under all the stress she has."

"When the hell did you become a doctor?" Will asked sarcastically as he jumped out of the car when they arrived to the alley. He immediately spotted someone lying on the ground, he was sure it was Mac, but still hoped it wasn't. He ran to them and sure enough it was her. She was unconscious, hardly breathing and blood was gushing everywhere. He pulled her into his lap and began to try and wake her up.

"Mac? Can you hear me? Mac? Helps on the way darling, just hang in there. Oh, God Mac! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. Kenz—can you hear me?" he desperately clung to her, hoping to stop the bleeding as Lonny started putting pressure on some of the severe gashes—and there were many, too many.

The ambulance suddenly arrived pulling directly into the alley and rushing towards the trio. Will hadn't even heard the sirens in his desperate need to get to Mac.

"Will…agh.." he heard Mac whisper and gurgle his name. He pushed her hair out of her eyes, smearing blood on her face as he did so, "I'm here, Kenz, I'm here. The ambulance is here, there gonna take you and make the pain go away, ok?" He kept talking hoping to keep her awake. The paramedics began to lift her onto the stretcher and he went right along with them, seeing as Mackenzie was clinging to him just as much as he was with her.

"Billy, don't leave me" she managed to choke out clinging to him.

"I won't Kenz, I'm right here—"

"Sir, you can't come in the ambulance unless you're family. I'm sorry we need to get her stabilized." One of the paramedics interrupted him.

"I'm her husband." He stated, his eyes burning into the young man.

"Ok, sir. Let's go." The paramedic began to wheel Mac into the ambulance as others began hooking up equipment to her and running around to get her safely stored.

"I'll follow you to the hospital, Will!" Lonny shouted running back to the SUV they'd left parked on the street.

"She's going into shock! Hold her down before she hurts herself! Where the hell is the—got it!" Shouted a young girl, who looked barely old enough to be a paramedic to Will, as others held Mac down as she began to spasm. The girl gave Mac a shot and she began to relax, "Get her hooked up to the EKG, I need a reading—now!" the same girl shouted.

Will just sat bent over Mac's face, that had an air tube stuck down in her throat, and petted her head whispering softly to her, "It's going to be ok, Mac they're gonna fix you. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He stared into her large brown eyes, full of fear. Then he really began to panic when she closed them and didn't open them back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the long wait—I've been trying to get in all my college applications for early decision in and the essay are killing me. But I'm back and here's chapter two I guess. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but I'm enjoying the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except for Dr. Capewell and the nurse, Kayla.

A few minutes later Lonny was running through the hallways trying to find Will or anyone who had information. He stopped at a nurse's desk—out of breath and asked where Mac was.

"Mackenzie McHale. She should have just been brought in a few minutes ago—in an ambulance. Will McAvoy's with her." He said calmly to a young nurse.

"Sir, are you family? I can't release any information about the patient unless you're family."

"No, I'm her bodyguard. Can you just tell me where Will is then?"

"I'm sorry sir. If you'd like, you can take a seat and I can go get Ms. McHale to sign a waiver to release information to you. Or I can find Mr. McAvoy for you?"

"Well seeing as Mac isn't in a position to sign paperwork; can you find McAvoy for me?"

"Of course sir, I'll be right back." The nurse stood and left, walking calmly through the ER doors. Lonny took a seat and sighed, settling in to wait until the nurse returned. At least they were polite.

"She has broken ribs, a fractured clavicle, and a broken cheekbone. She also has lacerations covering her body and we're checking for internal injuries. If she's lucky and doesn't have any, we'll prep her for surgery and get the collarbone and ribs sorted out. Unfortunately there's not much we can do for the cheekbone. She's lost a lot of blood and we've given her a transfusion. I'll have one of the nurses bring over the paper work for you to sign." A doctor rattled off quickly to Will, checking things off on the chart he was holding.

"So she's going to be ok?" Will asked while running his hands repetitively through his hair.

"Yes. She should be fine with enough recovery time—plenty of rest and she'll need someone to help her for a week or so at least. Ah—Kayla, over here." The doctor called out to a young nurse.

"Here's the paper work you asked for Dr. Capewell. And did you happen to see a William McAvoy, he came in with a Mackenzie McHale?" She handed the doctor a clipboard.

"I'm Will McAvoy—what do you need?"

"There's a Lonny Church waiting for you or Ms. McHale to sign this release of information."

"Yeah here, send him back too, he's our bodyguard." Will mumbled as he signed a form the nurse was still holding. The nurse smiled and nodded and walked back to the waiting room.

"I'm going to check on Ms. McHale, take a seat, fill out these forms and I'll be back soon." The doctor patted him on the shoulder and pointed to a chair before headed down the hallway and into a room. He sat down heavily and sighed looking at the paper work. He looked around for a pen and saw Lonny walking briskly down the hall.

"Hey, do you have a pen?" Lonny sat down next to him.

"Yeah here. How is she?" Will took the pen and began to fill out the forms—surprised at how much he still remembered about her. It was like he had a tiny vault that contained '1000 things you need to know about Mackenzie McHale' and her getting mug was the catalyst that opened it.

"She'll be ok. Uh, broken ribs, collarbone and a cheek bone. They're checking for internal injuries and hoping there aren't any. She lost a lot of blood and they gave her some." He sighed closing the folder with the finished paper work.

"That's good. She's going to be ok Will, you have to believe that."

"This never should have happened. If I hadn't been an ass—this shouldn't have happened." Will placed his face in his hands and put his head between his legs.

"Will, this wasn't your fault. You were on the way to pick her up, you can't blame—"

"Blame myself! That's what you were going to say, right? Well I sure as fuck can! I fired her! Making her not want to pick up my phone calls! Making her try to walk home! I did this!" Will exploded, standing and screaming, flailing his arms about. "I fucking did this…"He sighed and sat back down, returning to his earlier position.

"Will, you can't—" Lonny started again.

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll take the paper work up to the nurse." Lonny grabbed the folder and headed towards the nurse's desk. He was slightly glad that Will didn't want to talk about it; he wasn't sure how to console him anyways. He stopped at a coffee machine on the way back and bought two cups, he figured it was going to be a long night. He returned to see Will talking to a doctor and listened as he approached.

"Turns out she doesn't have any internal injuries. She's being prepped for surgery and once it's done she'll be moved to the ICU. She needs to be kept here under observation for at least forty-right hours. Your wife's a real fighter; I don't know if it's luck or not, but it's something." The doctor gave him a small smile and headed back to start the surgery.

"See, everything's going to be ok." Lonny said as he passed one of the coffees to Will.

"You heard the doctor; she could have just as easily been dead. Luck. Pshh. If she had luck she wouldn't be in this situation." Will sighed and settled in to wait.

"You heard the doctor too; she's a fighter. She'll pull through man." Will nodded and Lonny settled in next to him. The two sat in silence sipping their coffees and waiting for the news.

A few hours later the doctor returned in scrubs in place of his earlier suit. He wore a smile and Will wasn't sure if he wanted to thank him or slap the smile off his face. Mac was still hurt, just because he stitched her up didn't make everything ok.

"I'm pleased to say Ms. McHale has made it through the surgery. We managed to get everything set back into place and she's being transferred to the ICU as we speak. She's asleep now, but should wake up within an hour or two. You're welcome to go back if you'd like."

"Please." Was all Will managed to get out. Dr. Capewell led them down the hall and around a few turns until they arrived outside of a room.

"She's in there. A nurse will be by soon to check on her." The doctor smiled again and left.

"I'll wait here, ok?" Lonny said bragging Will's shoulder. Will nodded and opened the door gently.

It was dark in the room, there was only light emanating from a small lamp on a table—someone had been thoughtful enough to turn off the harsh overhead fluorescents. He made his way slowly to the side of the bed and leaned in to get a better look. Mackenzie looked small and pale—too pale, he thought. But he figured the doctors would know if she needed more blood. Her face was bruised badly on the left side; he figured this was where the broken cheekbone was, and she had a few cuts on the other. Most seemed to be glued together, derma bond he thought it was called, but one had close to ten stiches in it. The stiches looked carefully done, much nicer than the one's he'd had on his knee back in his baseball days, he was thankful for this—he'd heard that nicely done stiches led to less of a scar. A blanket covered the rest of her and he was afraid to look underneath, he wasn't ready to see the rest of her injuries yet, the few on her face scared him enough. He sat down in the chair to the right of the bed and grabbed her hand gently. He began to rub his fingers back and forth across her knuckles—willing her to wake up.

Mac stirred slightly, she felt heavy, like she was under a lot of water. There was an annoying beeping in the room and she silently prayed that someone would turn the damned thing off. She slowly felt herself beginning to wake up and sighed internally, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Her chest and ribs began to ache, along with her whole left side. She let out a small whimper and tried to move. Then she realized someone was holding her hand and wondered who was in her room. And why they hadn't turned the beeping off. She slowly opened her eyes—feeling groggy like she was on pain medication again. She realized where she was once she glanced about the room and the memories of the night came rushing back to her.

"Shit." She mumbled. She turned her head slightly and noticed it was Will who was holding her hand. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were closed. "Will?" She said louder, she knew if he was crying it had to be bad.

"Mac? I thought you'd never wake up. You'd scared the living shit out of me. Hey—stay still don't move around." He pushed her good shoulder back into the bed.

"What's broken? What'd the doctors say?" She closed her eyes again and leaned back onto the pillow.

"You have a broken collarbone, some ribs and a broken cheekbone. Can you feel them? Do you want some more medicine? I can go get the nurse…" He began to step away from the bed towards the door and Mac quickly grabbed his arm—reaching a little too far.

"Ouch! Shit! Stay, please Will don't leave me alone." She whispered, her voice cracking a little at the end. The movement hurt her much more than it should have and Will's face immediately filled with concern.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt something?" He sat back down and scooted the chair closer, grabbing her hand again.

"I don't know everything kind of hurts. But that made my side hurt really badly." She winced as she moved in the bed again.

"Here, let me take a look." He stood up and pulled the covers back to take a look at her. "Shit, Mac! I'm going to get the nurse." He could see the blood starting to spread across her hospital gown and he figured that couldn't be good. She stared at him with large brown eyes and nodded, squeezing his hand quickly before he left. She laid back and shut her eyes again, willing the pain to subside. She could feel the blood spreading now and tried not to start crying. She hated hospitals and decided to add this visit to the list of the reasons why.


End file.
